


My Petunias

by ShiretoErebor118



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, OC, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Gimli, Transphobia, grey asexual character, non binary oc, rich potheads, stalker Arwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiretoErebor118/pseuds/ShiretoErebor118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cat from room 127 finds it's way into Legolas and Gimli's apartment, calamity ensues. The casualties of the Sphynx cat, otherwise known as 'Gollum' include the television from Lobelia's car boot sale last year, a vintage buddha statue, and to Legolas' utter horror, his pride painting of Petunias.<br/>Needless to say, the bright yellow flowers, are now a lot more yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legolas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of a hobbit/lotr marathon and too much toffee popcorn.  
> I would like to thank 'shiretoerebor118' and another friend for co-writing this with me, I would have no inspiration, nor motivation to write if it wasn't for then.

**_"My petunias"_ **

  For a tall somewhat broad young man it would appear to most people that Legolas had an almost unhealthy obsession with flowers, they would be wrong. The subject of Legolas' anguish was in fact a rather stunning- if he did say so himself- painting of brilliantly yellow petunias; recently made yellower by a very ugly cat called Gollum.  Neither Legolas nor Gimli were entirely sure how the monstrosity of a feline managed to get into their flat building exactly, but both of them were very much in agreement that it had to _go._

However, how they were going to remove said feline from their flat, _t_ _hat,_ they seemed unable to decide on. 

"Look at it Legolas, it's in pain"

"You know very well that it is not in pain Gimli"

"It will be if you let me get at it"

" _You are not throwing a lost cat out of the window_ " ** _  
_**

Gimli huffed in annoyance, visibly deflating as he decided that a law suit probably wasn't worth the satisfaction he would get from putting that darned beast out of it's misery. Drat it all. 

"Look, it has to have an owner somewhere in the building, right? We just have to find them" Legolas reasoned, stepping backwards to put even more distance between him and Gollum, who was currently eyeing up their coffee table.

  Gimli only sent him a withering glare in response, grabbing a fly-swatter out of a nearby draw to defend himself, and the remnant's of Legolas' petunias. The petunias in question were a painting which Legolas had fnished weeks ago, yet was somehow unable to sell. This especially puzzled Gimli as, unbeknownst to his flat-mate, those petunia's were the only painting he's ever actually liked. Throughout all of Legolas' other projects, he had simple had to smile and nod, giving what encouragement he could muster and staying silent otherwise. What he couldn't understand, was that the other paintings seemed to sell like candy, yet this one remained. 

_"Posters!"_

"What?" Gimli mumbled, irritated that his room-mate dare to interrupt his inner musings. 

"Posters, Gimli. We can put up posters encouraging the owner to come forward and collect him!"

"Fine" Gimli receded, though he didn't seem too happy about it "But if no one collects it within the week, I'm going with plan B"

"And what would that be?"

" _Throwing it out of the window"_  

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"I'm telling you Mr Frodo he's not in here!"

"He has to be" Frodo cried, crashing into the kitchen to assess the situation again. He hadn't seen Gollum for hours, which was unusual. Of course the the Sphynx cat had hiding places all over the flat, but it wasn't like him to not come running when dinner was ready, something wasn't right. 

"I told you he was trouble when you brought him home" Sam sighed, peering into the moving boxes still stacked in the corner (even though they had moved in almost a year ago)

"Yes; but you didn't see him at that shelter" Frodo pouted, "He just looked so sad and helpless" 

   Sam gently lifted Frodo's chin to look him in the face, "Those puppy dog eyes don't work any better now than they did then, you know" he smiled. This, of course, only made his boyfriend's frown grow deeper, leaning forward Sam placed a kiss on his nose, "We'll find him, you know we will". Frodo smirked lightly, Sam always knew how to cheer him up, and even though worry for his beloved cat still lingered at the back of his head, he couldn't help but lean back in to capture Sam's lips in a chaste kiss. 

   Chaste kisses however, he knew were folly. With Sam at least, they always found a way to become something more. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

   Pippin frowned lightly, the racket downstairs had been getting steadily worse over the last hour. All he had been able to make out was something about windows and someone called Petunia. Sighing, he decided enough was enough, he was trying to read his book on computer engineering and the constant shrieks and bellows were not making things any easier. 

   The following string of grunts, and - frankly, horrendous - bad language, were caused by Pippin trying to reach the phone, which currently lay in a pizza box about a metre away from the sofa he was lounging on. He would be damned if he actually stood up to get it, he decided. His face lit up as his thumb hooked onto the edge and dragged it over to him. Hitting in the number he knew for a fact belonged to the room directly below,he waited. Just when he was about to give up, someone picked up the line on the other side. 

"H-Hello?" An unsteady voice asked

"Yes hello, is this 43b?"

"Um, yeah- wait, GIMLI PUT IT DOWN. NO, NO DOWN. PUT IT-"

At this point the other line was interrupted by a series of crashes.

"The fucker bit me" Cried an indignant Scottish voice.

"Don't put your hands in it's mouth then you  _twat_ "

The sound of the receiver being picked up scratched at his ears, a light voice on the other side seemed to continue as if the curious exchange had not just happened. " Yes, this is room 43b, c-can I help you?"

"Er, yes, in fact, I was wondering if you could keep the noise down"

"Can I ask who's speaking?"

   Pippin winced, twirling the phone cord around his fingers. "Room 286"

"Room 286?" there was a pause "You must be Peregrin Took?"

"Well I actually prefer Pippin but-"

"Yes, okay Peregrin. Now, frankly I don't see how you have the right to be making noise complaints, considering your record with the exact same" The voice appeared to be getting gradually more agitated.

"Hold on a minu-"

"No. You listen here Peregrin-"

"It's _Pippi_ -"

"You may be used to being catered to where your from, but it doesn't work like that here. If I hadn't had 3 consecutive sleepless nights last week due to your 'parties' then maybe I would be a little more sympathetic. In the last week, my hamster -lord gaga- died, my car broke down, I had to drive to work in  _torrential rain_ , my clients dropped me, I lost my job, and just to top it all off, the pride of my art collection has just been  _sprayed by a demonic Sphynx cat._   _So surprisingly I'm not in the mood to coddle a millionaire toddler like yourself. Good day"_

 _"..._ _you have a hamster called...Lord Gaga?"_ Pippin tried (unsuccessfully) to hid the mirth in his voice

   There was what may or may not have been a choked sob of exasperation from the other line. " _ **Had**_ "

The phone went dead. 

   Pippin, at a loss for words, threw the phone back to the floor. Lounging back, he moved his arms to cushion his head. As the stared at the off-white ceiling above him, on thought ran through his head.

    _At least I'm having a better day than that guy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The straw that broke the camel's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos! It means a lot to us that people see potential in our writing. I can't speak for my co-authors but I, personally have a long way to go when it comes to my writing, but I think I am improving and any constructive critism is much appreciated! Thank you all ^^   
> -partiallydragon

 

**FOUND;**

**ONE H̶A̶I̶R̶L̶E̶S̶S̶ D̶E̶M̶O̶N̶I̶C̶ _HAIRLESS_ CAT**

**SEE ATTACHED PHOTO FOR MORE DETAILS,**

**IF YOU RECOGNISE THIS CAT, PLEASE COME TO ROOM 286C**

**BRING I̶D̶E̶N̶T̶I̶F̶I̶C̶A̶T̶I̶O̶N̶ _MONEY_**

  
Legolas sighed, hefting the stack of posters higher up his arms to get a better grip. He had spent approximately 2 hours trying to operate their faulty computer enough to design and print the papers, whilst manoeuvring his way around Gollum. The cat in question had taken to attempting to climb Legolas' skinny jeans, this - of course- ended in several casualties, none of which (unfortunately) included the cat itself. Legolas' vintage Buddha statue, however, did not fare as well. Granted, it had been sat precariously gathering dust on the edge of their desk for the last 7 months, but that didn't lessen Legolas' exasperation.  

However, despite losing one of his favourite Buddha statues, it was almost worth it to watch Gimli wrestle with the prehistoric stapler. Almost. He smirked as Gimli fired yet another string of swear words at the temperamental office supply.

“Fucking work you shit-rusty metal bastard” Gimli growled, determination furrowing his thick red eyebrows.

“You’re not pushing it down enough” Legolas said, whilst stapling his own sheet without looking. Gimli glared at him; a lesser man would have ran.

“I can’t push it any further” Gimli replied, still glaring violently.

“That’s what she said” called an energetic voice from outside. Walking hastily towards the balcony, Legolas looked up, and –picking out the long haired man from the rows of white plaster- held a poster aloft.

“Have you seen this cat before?” He called up. Pippin blinked.

“That’s a cat?” He asked, incredulously.

“No it’s a hairless, demon beast” Gimli replied instantly, only slightly sarcastic.

Legolas sighed loudly, exasperation was fast becoming his default setting.

“But have you seen it before?” Legolas repeated. His neck was starting to ache from looking straight up at Pippin.

“Can’t say I have; not outside of my nightmares, that is” Pippin frowned. “You could ask the couple at 127, they’re always losing their cat… well I say losing, I think Sam I leaving it places hoping it won’t come home”

With that, the boy promptly strutted back to his apartment, leaving Legolas in a suspicious silence. Tutting, Legolas too made his way back inside, hoping to find the living room in relatively the same condition he had left it in. But of course, things were not going in his favour that week and this was no different.

Legolas took what he hoped would be a calming breath, taking in the scene lay before him. It had the potential to be a crime scene in its looks. The plaid sofa which normally sat nestled against the far wall was pulled away, the side littered with scratch marks, there were scuff marks all over the normally shining wooden floor, and to Legolas’ utter dismay, and their television had a rather large crack in its screen. He could almost hear his bank balance groaning, anticipating the prospect of repairing the damage.

Deciding to ignore this as much as he could, Legolas strode over the kitchen, peering through the doorway, he came face to face with a situation which was in equal parts piteous as it was amusing.

Gimli was currently sat on the kitchen table with his legs drawn up to his chest, his eyes were dead set on the skinny creature lounging on the floor, in it's clammy paws it was playing with what looked like one of Gimli's hair ties. 

"Really Gimli?"

The man in question turned his panicked gaze over to his friend "Fucking savage pulled my hair right out of its ponytail with  _teeth”_

"I can see how that would be traumatic, even for you" Legolas granted with a nod of his head.

Squatting down, he attempted to edge towards Gollum, who was now crouching protectively over his newly acquired toy. Clicking his teeth to distract the cat, Legolas began to reach his hand towards the hair tie.  

Legolas didn't make it. With a speed never seen before by man, the cat launched itself from the floor to atop the Welsh dresser- which stood like a broad soldier against the wall- making it wobble precariously. Legolas dashed forward to steady the dresser and the cat moved with him, jumping from the dresser to the table. As the small, bald creature landed beside him Gimli shrieked, throwing himself off of the table he began cowering beneath it. Gollum leaped again and, landing in the living room, made a move for the only open door. A door which led to Legolas's bedroom. 

 "Shit" He growled

 Abandoning the dresser he sprinted to his bedroom door, just in time to see Gollum savagely rip his, vintage, Rudolph Moshammer Munich velvet jacket off of its padded hanger. Hissing swear words under his breath, Legolas scooped up the feline devil and carefully extricated his jacket from its claws. 

 "This jacket cost me £250 you little bugger. If I wasn't such a good person I would throw you out a window myself"

 He muttered. Throwing the jacket- now with bespoke rips- onto his unmade bed Legolas stormed from the room clutching the squirming bundle of kitty anger to his chest. He made sure to lock the door behind him. He found Gimli exactly where he had left him. Hiding under their kitchen table.

 "Which flat did Pippin say that couple lived at?"

 Legolas asked him, still wrestling with the feline fury in his arms.

"127"

Gimli replied, he leaned just enough to see that Legolas had the cat under control.

"Second floor?" Legolas guessed as Gimli rose to his feet.

 "Sounds about right"

 Gimli told him with a nod. Legolas spun on his heel and strode, with his shoulders high and back straight, out of the apartment. Something Legolas had learnt during his hideous school experience was that if you effected confidence then few people got in your way. 

 Legolas found himself in front of apartment 127 much too soon. He hadn't thought if anything to say and- though he's never admit it- he was worried about making a fool of himself in front of the neighbours. Taking a deep breath he knocked loudly on the wooden door. The door was opened by a short dark haired man with large blue eyes. Legolas glared down at him and held the cat away from his chest.

 "Is this yours?"

 The man answered not with words but by tearing the cat from the Legolas' hands.

 "Gollum!"

He exclaimed happily, holding the- now purring-cat to his chest. 

 "Thank you so much for finding him, I hope he wasn't any trouble."

 The man said, still fawning over the hideous sphynx in his arms. Legolas- who up until then had managed to remain calm- felt anger bubble in his gut.

 "Trouble? He destroyed my prize painting, he shattered my vintage Buddha statue, he tore a hole in my couch, he terrorised my roommate, and then, as if to top it all, he raked his claws down the sleeve of a one of a kind £250 velvet dinner jacket!"

 By the time he had finished Legolas was breathing heavily, and all but shouting. The owner of the feline abomination was looking distinctly upset, and a strawberry blond man was now stood beside him. 

 "How dare you speak to Frodo like that? Who do-"

 The dark haired man, Frodo, cut him off.

 "We can pay for the painting and maybe the statue. I don't think we can afford to pay for the couch, or to try and find a replacement for the jacket"

Frodo said, somehow still calm.

 "How much was it? The painting I mean" 

 As he spoke Frodo pulled a brown leather wallet from his back pocket. It was the kind of wallet that held not only his payment methods, but also every little bit of paper he had ever come across in his life.

 "£150"

 Legolas replied immediately. Frodo nodded.

 "Do you take cards?"

 He asked holding out a debit card in an unfortunate shade of vomit green.

Legolas nodded, turning swiftly he began to walk back to his own apartment. It wasn't until he got to the doors of the stairwell that he realised he wasn't being followed. He turned back, meeting Frodo's confused look.

 "You won't be able to pay for or pick up your picture if you stay here"

 Legolas called down the hall.

“Oh- oh no of course” Frodo stuttered, quickly shoving a protesting Gollum into Sam’s reluctant arms, and shuffling after Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudo/comments if you liked it :)


	3. Ugly Paintings and Works of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the few people leaving us comments and Kudos ^^

Frodo had to admit that Gollum had good taste. The painting he had sprayed was particularly beautiful; the flowers were large and elegant, and seemed both realistic and obviously fictitious at the same time. Frodo wasn't usually a fan of art, but looking at the gloriously yellow painting before him he could see the appeal. Having said that it may just have been the relief that his cat hadn't sprayed any of Legolas' other paintings. As he left his neighbours apartment, one painting heavier and not too far under £200 lighter, he found himself excited at the prospect of hanging his new canvas- even if it did smell of cat piss. Calling a brief farewell over his shoulder, Frodo hurried back to his own apartment. The moment the door shut behind him Sam was upon him.  
"Are you ok? Was it alright? Did he start shouting at you again? He did, didn't he? Don't worry dear, I'll talk to him. Who does he think-"  
"Sam"  
Frodo cut across him.  
"I mean it was hardly your fault, that cat has a mind of its own! And expecting you to pay for his couch! I bet it was ruined before the cat got anywhere-"  
"Sam!"  
Frodo tried again.  
"Maybe it was all just a ploy to get you in his apartment! Did he try anything with you? Because you can always tell me Frodo! What did say? My god, did he touch you?!? That bastard. I'll-"  
"SAM!"  
Frodo shouted in exasperation. His boyfriend stopped ranting to stare at him forlornly. In the time Frodo had been gone the blond man had worked himself into state.  
"He was fine, everything was fine. I went in I paid I left, ok? And as for lying about the damage, there was a lot more he could have mentioned."  
Frodo assured. He smiled brightly at Sam, and kissed him quickly on the cheek, before brushing past him to the living room; where he planned to hang his beautiful petunia picture.  
  
  
Legolas had to admit that gaining £180.64 was the best possible outcome of the situation. Not to mention the fact that he had sold a painting- because cat or no cat he was still counting it- and the odd one out at that. Legolas had been working on his collection- 'Elven Rope'- for just about 3 years. It held in total 13 canvases-not counting the random pictures painted as the fancy took him- all of which pictured one of two things, a beautifully savage elven warrior and/or a dark and vicious battle. Needless to say he had used a lot of red paint. Legolas thought they were beautiful. Slightly abstracted- by the enlarged features of some of their inhabitants- and full of movement, with broad powerful brush strokes. They were stunning. Legolas was still smiling when Gimli came back from the shops.  
"Did you buy eggs?"  
Legolas called brightly. Gimli shot him a look of concern.  
"No, just milk"  
Gimli replied in a false brightness.  
"What a shame! I was going to make a cake"  
Legolas kept up his cheery demeanour. Gimli stared at him like he had two heads.  
"A cake?"  
Gimli asked slowly. He squinted at his roommates head, maybe he had bashed it since Gimli last saw him.  
"Yes a cake, sugar, flour, eggs bake at 180 for 30 minutes. I just sold a painting and I thought a cake would be an acceptable celebration"  
Legolas' smile had finally faltered a bit, but he still maintained an above average level of cheer.  
"I didn't know you could bake, but if it's anything like your cooking then that's probably a good thing"  
Gimli said as he turned to put the milk in the fridge. Legolas made an indignant sound in the back of his throat.  
"I will have you know u am a very good baker! I used to bake all the time with..."  
Legolas trailed of slowly, his smile now forgotten. Gimli felt guilty, he knew how that sentence ended. Gimli was never sure exactly how Legolas' mother died, but he knew that Legolas blamed himself. Legolas cleared his throat loudly, he did it often when he was upset; as if the noise would scare the emotions away. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what but the silence was getting awkward.

Legolas and Gimli were briefly confused by the sudden, loud, grunt coming from outside the flat. The grunt was followed by an equally loud thump, and a string of swear words.  
"Ugh, shit! I can't believe this stupid bloody thing! Why don't you take the painting Aragorn? It's not heavy at all! Not heavy my arse! Fucking Christ!"  
Gimli turned to his flat mate with a wide grin as he proclaimed  
"Well that was a bit mouthed! Sounds like my kinda guy. Do you think demon cat will decided to pee on someone else's painting this time?" Gimli's amusement was obvious, though waned slightly when he took in his friends expression. Legolas wore a cutting smirk.  
"What you thinking?"  
Gimli asked carefully. Legolas's smirk grew.  
"I'm thinking he sounds hot"  
The blond replied with a wide grin. He turned to his friend.  
"How do I look?"  
He asked with a smile. Gimli opened his mouth to reply but Legolas cut him off.  
"Actually don't answer I know I look great, no one else could pull off this shade of sea green"  
Legolas said, as his tweaked the cuffs of his violently sea green shirt. Gimli gave him an incredulous look.  
Legolas chose to ignore it. Fixing a wide smile in his face his strolled to the door and swung it open, leaning against the frame in a way that he knew showed off his long legs.  
"Oh god I'm such a bloody twit! Is it possible to carry a painting in a more awkward fashion?!?"  
That was when Legolas finally saw the source of the noise. Oh good lord he is gorgeous; was the first clear thought that popped in his head as he gazed at the  
perfect figure in front of him. The man had long, tussled, brown hair, and a rugged beard to match. His beautiful muscles were clear to see underneath the plaid shirt he was wearing. And though he couldn't see them he'd bet the mans eyes were a wonderful blue, or maybe a stormy grey.  
Legolas you need to control yourself! Legolas told himself determinedly.Yet he couldn't help but stare. That was when he saw the abomination the man was holding. Legolas nearly gagged at the sight. It was a painting; at least Legolas thought that might be what it was. To him however it looked like ketchup and mustard were squirted haphazardly on a rather unfortunate  
canvas. It seemed to be an artistic rendering of vomit. The shapes seemed to form a massive blob; with no clear pattern. Is that a dog on it? Maybe a lighthouse? A piece of shit?! Actually the more he looked the closer it resembled Gimli's great aunt, and the horrendous hat she's worn to his university graduation. In all honesty Legolas couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was a travesty of art. If this is what Gimli had wanted to throw out the window earlier instead of the cat; he would have agreed to it  
happily. Legolas realised with horror that he must have made a loud sound of disgust; alerting the man of his presence because he was now looking right at him! There was nothing but tense silence as the two men stared in shock at each  
other, unsure of what to do. The guy stared at Legolas with his mouth hanging open; eyes widened with surprise. Legolas decided enough was enough and broke  
the quiet.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring is rude?"  
Legolas purred. He maintained a smirk, and the mans ears turned pink at the tips.  
"I, uh, yes...sorry, your... Um, I like your shirt...it, it's very...green...I was just um...moving stuff..um I? I'm sorry if I was...loud..."  
Legolas chuckled agreeably at the man's stuttered compliment.  
"You needn't worry about the noise, it's a nice change. You see usually I'm the loud one"  
Legolas chucked a wink in for good measure and the man's cheeks flared.  
"Oh... That, uh, that's good to know... Not that I'd need to know that!.. It's just it's uh..."  
The man continued to stutter. Legolas threw is head back and laughed. The man's blush increased to the extent that his entire face and neck were scarlet.  
"Are you quite alright?"  
Legolas asked as the man attempted to put down the painted atrocity and ended up stumbling over it.  
"Yes! Yes I'm fine, I'm great... Totally ok"  
The man risked a nervous smile at Legolas and it made his heart swell. Legolas noted that he had been right about the mans eyes. A wonderful storm grey, with-Legolas thought- just the barest touch of silvery blue in the very centre. The mans stomach rumbled loudly, and the man looked as though he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.  
"Hungry?"  
Legolas asked, mirthfully. The man grimaced, turning to look behind him- as though a figure would have materialised from the shadows- the man took a few steps closer to Legolas.  
"My new roommate is an awful cook, I haven't eaten properly in about three days."  
The man confided on a whisper. Legolas felt his lips twitch in an effort to hold back the laughter.  
"Well we can't have the most handsome man in the building starve now, can we?"  
Legolas whispered back. Though Legolas's whisper had less to do with not being heard, and more to do with the fact that he had lean closer for the man to be able to hear him.  
"I'm Legolas, by the way"  
He continued in a whisper.  
"Aragorn"  
The man replied, his voice just slightly husky.  
"Well, Aragorn, I think I've got a pie in the fridge. Want to come in?"  
Aragorn nodded and Legolas leaned back, turning sideways against the door frame so that Aragorn had to brush past him to enter.  
About ten minutes later both men were sat on the couch with a cold drink, the pie was in the oven and Legolas could see this all ending in candlelit dinner for two, and a chance to show off his new silk shirt. That was right up until Gimli, in a voice brining with amusement and mischief, shouted happily from his bedroom:  
"Hey Legolas, come stab me in the arse!"  
Legolas smiled at his shocked guest.  
"Just a moment"  
Whilst I kill my roommate, he added silently in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Gimli is trans  
> Yes I admit that I am literally pushing my own problems onto a fictional character  
> ????  
> I don't care  
>  \- partiallydragon

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is going to be a work of sin honestly. I don't really know what happened, but it will give me something to do whilst I mourn over my exam results.


End file.
